


A Million Times

by awoogah123



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Andreil - Fandom
Genre: Exy (All For The Game), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Neil gets jumped and Andrew helps him get better
Relationships: andreil - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	A Million Times

Neil’s body ached as he climbed the stairs of Fox Tower, he winced with every step, his whole body thrashing with pain. He ached both mentally and physically, and he wanted nothing more than to be in bed. Ever since the death of Riko Moriyama, the Foxes had all received some pretty terrible treatment from some of Riko’s die-hard fans – Neil, specifically, who never hesitated to promulgate his hatred for Riko and the Ravens. So when he was approached by three Ravens fans that evening, he had not been particularly surprised, well, until they threw the first punch. Surprisingly, one against three was not a fair fight.  
He finally reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door open onto the landing. Luckily, there was no one lurking – Neil was in no mood to hang around right now – so he headed straight down the hallway until he reached his room. The low hum of TV spilled out as soon as Neil opened the door, and he inwardly cursed his roommates – he’d been hoping that he could be alone for a while, have some time to conjure up a good explanation before he saw Andrew. For once, Neil’s heart sunk as he saw Andrew slumped on one of the bean bags, watching TV with Nicky and Kevin. Of course, everyone had to be home.  
Hoping that he could make his way through to the bathroom without catching anyone’s attention, he quietly closed the door behind him, grimacing at the slight catch of the door. He started to walk down the hallway, sneakers padding slightly against the carpeted floor, when Nicky whipped his head around.  
“Oh, hey, Ne—” Nicky stopped, face blanching. Neil raised a hand, signalling for Nicky to shut up and act as if everything was fine, but it was too late, both Andrew and Kevin were turning around.  
“Neil,” Kevin exclaimed, eyes widening. Neil opened his mouth to reassure the others but Andrew had already jumped up, rushing over to him.  
“Neil. What happened?” Andrew asked, calm voice belying the concerned look in his eyes. Andrew held onto Neil’s arms, as if stabilising him, his grip tight.  
“I’m fine,” Neil said, shaking his head.  
“I told you not to say that,” Andrew said, eyes darting over Neil, checking him over with his eyes.  
“What happened?” Nicky asked softly. Neil pulled his eyes away from Andrew momentarily, glancing sideways at Nicky and Kevin, who had both jumped up from their chairs and was standing beside Andrew and Neil.  
“I got jumped,” Neil said calmly. “Seriously, it’s nothing.”  
“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Nicky said, quirking an eyebrow.  
“You got jumped?” Andrew asked, “By who?” He dropped his grip on Neil, already edging towards the door.  
“I don’t know,” Neil said, reaching out and snatching Andrew’s hand, “just leave it. Please.” Neil knew Andrew’s actions were all well-intentioned, but they did not always go down well; and Neil was neither risking Andrew being sent to prison, or getting hurt. He needed him, that was enough. Andrew stared at Neil blankly, as if mulling over his words. Finally, Andrew’s shoulders relaxed and he stepped back toward Neil.  
“Your face is pretty badly messed up, Neil,” Nicky said, reaching out to touch Neil’s sore face, and then thinking better of it, his hand hung limply by his side. “D’you know who did this? They shouldn’t be able to get away with it.”  
“Just some Ravens fans,” Neil shrugged, Kevin groaned beside him.  
“You still okay to play?” Kevin asked, looking Neil up and down.  
“Yeah, I’ll be fi—” Neil started to say, but he was cut off as Andrew’s fist connected with Kevin’s face. Kevin stumbled back, spluttering as he brought a hand to his face and held his stinging cheek.  
“Andrew,” Nicky breathed. Neil looked between the three of them, confused, wondering what he’d missed.  
“Is that seriously all you can think about?” Andrew asked, stepping forward, trying to close the space between him and Kevin, Nicky stepped in front of him, obstructing him. “Fucking Exy,” Andrew spat angrily.  
“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Kevin defended. “I was just trying to ask Neil if he was okay.”  
“I’m fine, Kevin,” Neil said, but he may as well not have spoken – Andrew and Kevin were staring at one another, and Nicky was working hard on keeping the two of them apart. Andrew turned away first, pulling his gaze from Kevin to Neil. He stepped up to Neil, bringing a hand to his face and gingerly touching the large bruise that was slowly forming on Neil’s right cheekbone.  
“That’s all I meant,” Kevin said, voice slightly hoarse.  
“I think they need some time alone,” Nicky said softly, tugging on Kevin’s wrist. “C’mon.” Kevin stood there a moment longer, eyes glued to Neil and Andrew, before reluctantly following Nicky out of the dorm.  
Andrew took Neil’s hand and led him into the bedroom; Neil ended up sitting on Andrew’s bed instead of his own. Glancing back at Neil, Andrew made his way out of the room, disappearing for a couple of minutes. Neil used this time alone to look himself over in the mirror – his nose was bloody, dripping onto his t-shirt, and he had a large bruise forming on the right side of his face. His ribs ached, and he pulled his t-shirt up to see two large bruises along the side of his body. Sighing, Neil dropped back onto Andrew’s bed, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped in Andrew’s tight, comforting embrace.  
Andrew returned to the room, a small first aid kit swinging in his hand. He dropped the box beside Neil and sat on his other side, reaching out and turning Neil so that they were facing one another.  
Neil watched the concentration on Andrew’s face as he focused on cleaning Neil up, he was pressing down a little too hard but Neil kept quiet, he was grateful for anything Andrew did for him. When he was satisfied, Andrew dropped the dirty tissues in the bin and clipped the kit shut, he turned to face Neil. Slowly, Neil leant forward, lips landing on Andrew’s as he pulled him in for a kiss; without hesitation, Andrew kissed him back. Neil’s heart swelled, the happiness he felt with Andrew instantly outweighing the aching he felt from earlier.  
“Thank you,” Neil breathed, breaking away from Andrew slightly – their faces were so close their noses were almost touching, and Neil was ready to close the gap between them when Andrew spoke.  
“You’re a liability,” Andrew said.  
“I can’t help it,” Neil shrugged, squeezing out a small smile.  
“You can help everything,” Andrew said.  
“I can’t help how I feel about you,” Neil said. Neil saw a flicker of something in Andrew’s hazel eyes before he leant forward and closed the space between them, lips locking to Neil’s. Andrew reached up, teasing his fingers through Neil’s auburn hair – something he knew Neil loved – and Neil let out a soft groan.  
“I hate that they did this to you,” Andrew said, fighting the shiver that threatened to break free as Neil began to plant small kisses along Andrew’s neck, nuzzling him.  
“It’s not your fault,” Neil said, voice soft against Andrew’s neck.  
“But I could’ve stopped it from happening again,” Andrew pointed out.  
“Only with them,” Neil countered, “you can’t protect me from everyone.”  
“I can try,” Andrew shrugged, reaching out and grabbing Neil’s hands.  
“You’ve already done enough for me, Andrew,” Neil said, pulling away to look him in the eye. “You chose me.” Neil said earnestly, Andrew leant forward and planted a light kiss on the bruise on Neil’s face. Neil tried to get lost in the kiss, but there was something on his mind.  
“What’s wrong?” Andrew asked, pulling away slightly.  
“I think you should apologise to Kevin,” Neil said, “you were pretty harsh on him earlier.” Andrew rolled his eyes exasperatedly,  
“You’re not serious,” he groaned, Neil nodded slowly.  
“You know he didn’t mean it like that,” Neil said softly.  
“But that means I’ll have to leave you to go and talk to him,” Andrew pointed out.  
“I’ll be waiting for you,” Neil said, leaning forward to plant a small kiss on Andrew’s cheek. Sighing dramatically, Andrew slowly got up from the bed, grabbing the first aid kit on the way. He hovered in the doorway, turning back to Neil,  
“And if I had the chance, I’d pick you a million times over,” Andrew said, picking up their conversation from earlier. As the dorm door shut, Neil smiled to himself. He was happy, he would always be happy when he had Andrew.


End file.
